Afternoon Chase
by Skywolf24
Summary: What started out as an uneventful afternoon turns into something Bruce Wayne could never expect when he meets a woman in black. Post-TDK one shot.


**Afternoon Chase**

**All characters belong to Christopher Nolan and DC Comics**

* * *

It was just presumed to be a normal afternoon in the city, his typical routine of the weekday, putting in quick face time at a few high-top bistros which he now owned, enjoying Japanese cuisine at a local sushi bar a few blocks away at noon. After chasing a few sports models with golf clubs as the country club. Bruce unceremoniously tucked his hands into the pockets of his pressed trousers and strode through the revolving door of the hotel lobby, stepping outside as the sunlight shimmered over his sharp curvatures of his chiseled face. A couple of women, passed him on the sidewalk, admiring the stunning features of the handsome and charismatic young billionaire heir as he flashed with a dazzling smile, making his hooded eyes of hazel-green lit up with a softness as he took a few minutes, playfully raking his elusive gaze at their long lustrous legs and sleek blonde and red hair, as they stopped and exchanged bashful looks, with lustful eyes as they stared at the defining qualities of the attractive dynast who made him the perfect specimen above all the rest of the billionaires of world ranking from US Today tabloids.

Everything about him, reeked of absolute perfection, he was a hybrid of both menace and tastefulness. Appareled in the finest Italian designer tailor suits who fit loosely over his lean frame, penetrating cheek bones that gave him the hawkish appearance and wavy rich dark-brown hair, styled in a businessman's cut, with lengthy strands tucked behind his ears and ending at the nape of his neck. The most standout feature above the rest to any women who dared to look, was his succulent lips, thin brim at the top and plump on the bottom, with sharp edges at each corner of his smooth mouth. When he smiled at the two women, the distinct indents became visible in his vigorous skin.

After a few moments of friendly flirtation, he continued his regal stride to the curb, that was when he stared her emerge out of jewelry stone across, she had instantly captivated his interest. Svelte frame hidden underneath a plain ebony dress covered by a button-down blazer, a coal black brimmed hat, shadowing over her delicate features, all he could see was full cherry lips and dark eyes. Her long legs covered with black pantyhose and three-inch matching heels that complete the "going to a funeral look," he had to admit she wore the ensemble magnificently well. She clicked her heels on the curb, lifting her gloved hand to hail herself a Gotham taxi, as the sunlight radiated on her pale arm, he stopped in front of his parked silver Lamborghini; his legs carried him closer to get a better look at this enthralling creature, who was just a pace from him.

He halted there with a contemplated glance his penetrating hazel eyes peeping directly at her; lips were sealed in a firm line as a few wrinkles indented over his broad forehead, he felt his hands starting to get clammy sticky as he caught a glimpse of her soft dark Auburn hair tucked underneath the hat. Damn the hat.

Finally, he took his hands out of the drenched pockets; his eyes were changeless, almost like he was falling into a trance by just staring at her. He involuntarily took a few strides forward, keeping his gaze settled on her face as she shifted her head and was caught in the moment with him. She delicately smiled back at him before the taxi pulled up to the curve. He watched her elegantly opened the door; her eyes scanned the sidewalk with an uneasy gaze and then looked her enticing focus on him with a wicked smicker before she flatted the hem of her dress and slipped stylishly inside the back seat.

Should I chase after her? He thought fixing a few bottom buttons on his suit's jacket, and then he pulled the key fob out of his pocket and pressed the button to start the engine, within seconds the powerful V12 engine roared to life, as the drivers' side door flipped up, and he casually slid his body against the leather seat. His eyes were focused on the rear-view mirror; he could still see the taxi cab waiting at the traffic light. He took a sharp inhale of breath and released as his hands gripped the steering wheel. He could feel his heart batting against his chest; feverish symptoms were igniting through his body as swiped the sheet of sweat off his brow with the back of his hands and steadied his breath muttering to himself, "The will to act."

He thrust the joy stick forward, made an acute turn into the passing traffic and swerved the car in a past 360-degree turn; he quickly scanned the area form any traffic officers and sped down the street, zipping through traffic until he reached the traffic light, looked for the scuff marked cab, found it turning right near Lower 5th freeway and pursed the vehicle down the street, keeping his distance as GCPD cruisers zoomed pass, and then he stepped on the gas, gunning the engine to the next crosswalk, keeping his eyes incisive and hands steady on the wheel as he assumed the taxi was going to make either a right or a left turn; he pursed his lips and waited tolerantly looking through the windshield and watched the taxi made a sharp left towards the exit ramp that led out to the East End quarter.

He halted at the red light, plugged in his mobile phone to the comm gear on the dashboard and spoke, "Alfred; I need you to cancel my meeting with Fox. I'm a little preoccupied this afternoon."

"You're preoccupied, sir?" the English's Butler's voice raised in speakers. " I don't think you understand how important this shareholder's meeting is, Master Wayne."

Bruce rolled his eyes, "I know, Alfred, something else has grabbed my attention. I'll reschedule later in the week."

"Very well, Master Wayne. I'll see you back at the penthouse. Try not too involved your Lamborghini in any morehigh speed pursuits. Your insurance is high enough as it is, sir."

"I'll try not to, Alfred." Bruce let out a feeble snigger.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bruce parked the silver Lamborghini at the curb across from the front of the entrance gates of a public Gotham cemetery, drawing out a sharp exhaledhe causally across the street, waving to passing cars honking their horns angrily at him, finallyafter racing between a pickup and a van, he paused on the curb and walked through the gates; he expected to see her standing in front of a grave, but as he advanced closer to a row of marble tombstones, he soon discovered his suppositions were wrong.

"Well, well what a pretty thing like you doing here, hot stuff?" a hairless man moistened his lips in front of her face; she twisted her lips into a dangerous scowl. His partner enclosed his arms around her thin waist. " I love a woman in a dress. What's the occasion?"

"It's your funeral, baldy." She shot back, burrowing her heel into her attacker's groin, twisted out of his grasp, and then she reached up at clutched the bald man's arm, winding and snapping it behind his back before he has a split second to react.

The crack of his bone echoed through the dense air as she resolutely held his fist in place, then it relented just long enough to bring him down with a swift elbow to the spine. The street thug moaned, and she released heaving him aside as his head barely missed a tombstone.

"Don't boys have any respect for the dead?" she reminded them, with a foxy grin, just as the other thug came lunging after her. She rotated halfway around on her heel and dodged as he advanced, and quickly recovered her grasp to hold him with her gloved hand latched over his throat, placing him in a stranglehold before tossing him to spot where his buddy laid dazed and disarranged.

She fixed her brazier and removed a red rose from a pocket, crouched down and gentled placed the rose on the gravestone that read the name: Maria Kyle. She polished her gloved hand over the smooth stone "Nothing ever changes," she muttered indifferently before she lowered her head and clenched her eyes momentarily shut and then rose off the moist ground, and looked out at Gotham Bay with a wearily glance, taking her hat off to reveal glossy and straight Auburn hair tied into a half French twist. The wind lashed over her cheeks gently and carried away her breath as she exhaled her frustration, and she clenched her jaw hard.

"I have to admit that was a pretty impressive stunt you pulled… in a dress."

She felt every fiber of her body blaze inside when she heard the luscious baritone voice waft behind her.

She stiffened momentarily, keeping her defenses up. Her teeth grit as she slowly turned in the direction of where the voice came from, but she didn't show any weakness in her eyes. She saw him standing behind a stone cross with his hands inserted into his pants, and she furrowed her eyebrows, wondering why the sharp, well-dressed man she saw across the jewelry store suddenly took an interest in her whereabouts. It was unnerving her.

"Don't tell I have a handsome stalker tagging me down?" she retorted evenly, crossing her arms over her chest. She kept her distance from him, giving him a glower of suspicion with her ominous coffee-colored eyes. His feet carried him close enough that he infiltrated her space.

_"_If you want me to be," he played out a simper on his lips. "That's fine with me."

Her eyes narrowed; jaw clamped. "I don't like being followed."

"I wasn't stalking you on purpose," he ceased in his words, esteeming her East End accent. "Okay I admit I was following you, but I had no intention of shadowing your every move."

"ReallyI didn't even notice," she deadpanned, looking at his charming expression. She rolled her eyes and started to walk aside from him, trying to break free from the arising conversation forming between them. She turned around thinking it was cold to shut him away after all he was unbearably gorgeous and wealthy. She drew out a heated breath and stared at him for a few moments as her mind gathered the right words to bring more life to this dull encounter. "I'm guessing you're from the other part of Gotham. You're a part of the social class."

His smiled broadly a little at this, "Maybe."

"Don't you know it's dangerous to be out here alone." She gestured a hand to the two unconscious thugs. "You could get that pretty face of yours marked up if you don't have proper protection." She said in a low tone. "And that be a real shame."

He paused for a moment. " I know how to handle myself in dangerous situations." He said raising his chin defiantly. "I took Princeton self-defense classes, you?"

She clenched her jaw. "I learned mostly on my own—like always." She lifted her glove and gaped at her diamond wrist watch. "Look, I hate to be a damper on things… But I have places to go… People to see.." She turned her heel and sauntered away, swaying her hips as he stared at her with one eyebrow arched up.

"Do you come here a lot?" he bellowed out. She turned her neck and glanced over her shoulder. "Because if you do…I could," he cleared his throat with slightly flushed cheeks. "When can we have a proper introduction?"

"Maybe we'll cross paths again."

"Maybe we will," he said with an optimistic smirk.

"Have a good afternoon, handsome," she echoed and walked away, not noticing his lips were bent into a grin.

Once she was out of his sight, Bruce narrowed his gaze to the tombstone and murmured out the last name, "Kyle."


End file.
